


The Gift of Yourself

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Riding, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 9: Christmas birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Gift of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 9: Christmas birthday.

Hermione always had trouble deciding what to get Kingsley for his birthday. 

What did you get for a man who had everything?

The problem was compounded by a Christmas birthday which meant he was showered with gifts from friends, employees and co-workers, even a few heads of state. 

She'd got him a new travelling cloak as a Christmas gift—Ravenclaw blue with bronze clasps—as well as a pair of leather gloves and a set of high end pots and pans as the man was a wicked good cook. 

Breakfast in bed was one of her favourite things, for the food as well as the morning tumble. 

That thought gave her an idea....

"Are you going to let me open my gift now?" Kingsley said, eyes covered by a silk blindfold.

"Oh, yes." Hermione pulled the blindfold free and straddled his hips, gripping his cock at the base then slowly lowering herself down.

Hands on his shoulders, Hermione rode him hard, bouncing up and down on his cock until her thighs were burning and sweat trickled down her back. 

Kingsley's broad hands held her hips, lifting her up and pulling her back down as he thrust.

"Turn around," Kingsley said, his voice rough with desire.

Manoeuvring around, Hermione sank back down and moaned when she felt Kingsley's fingertip teasing her hole.

"That's it," he murmured, pushing gently and easing his finger into her, fucking her arse as she rode him. 

Hermione whimpered in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she redoubled her effort to make him come, clenching her muscles around him every time she slid down his length.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he exclaimed then stilled, cock pulsing come deep inside her.

Wrapped in his strong arms as they lay together afterward, Hermione smiled to herself, pleased with having given Kingsley just what he wanted for his birthday. Fortunately, she wouldn't need to wait a whole year to give it to him again. There was always tomorrow.


End file.
